Une pluie de sang
by MKS
Summary: Sombre retour à Kyoto après 10ans d'érrance pour un épilogue sanglant...


Chi [ Sang ]  
  
Fanfic basée sur Kenshin le Vagabond  
Par MKS : khalseug@chez.com  
Mars 2002  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Une pluie de sang  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue d'une saga…  
Ma tête me fait mal...  
Cette douleur... elle grandit de jour en jour...  
Une seule chose peut la calmer...  
C'est la rédemption... et le sang que je fais couler pour l'atteindre...  
Après dix ans... je subis la punition divine...  
J'ai fuis, j'ai été incapable de le sauver...  
Et maintenant je suis puni...  
Je dois finir ce qu'il avait commencé...  
C'est la seule chose qui me calme...  
Je dois... je dois expier ma faute...  
  
Je marche vers Kyoto depuis maintenant 3 jours.  
Je l'atteindrai dans la soirée.  
Kyoto... la ville de tout les souvenirs.  
Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis dix ans, mais j'y pense tous les jours depuis.  
J'ai cru que je pouvais vivre de mon côté durant tout ce temps mais je me suis bien trompé.  
Le temps ne m'a pas oublié, mais je suis bien plus fort encore qu'il y a dix ans.  
Je suis incombé d'une mission divine et personne... personne ne pourra m'arrêter.  
  
Mais avant de retourner dans la ville des souvenirs, j'ai quelques chose à faire.  
Je dois aller voir un vieil ami, il doit toujours être emprisonner.  
Je vais faire un léger détour pour aller lui rendre visite.  
Il ne doit plus m'attendre depuis le temps, je vais lui faire la surprise.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je suis arrivé devant le lieu ou il était emprisonné.  
Les gardiens me regardent d'un drôle d'œil, ils hésitent à s'approcher...  
Peut-être m'ont ils reconnu... Je ne pense pas...  
Mais l'un d'entre eux, le plus courageux, se décida à venir me parler.  
  
- Mr, dit-il hésitant, je vous rappelle que le port du sabre est interdit.  
- Excusez moi, je ne viens pas semer le trouble, je cherche juste un ami, c'est un moine.  
- Je vois de qui vous voulez parler... il est à l'intérieur mais...  
  
Je ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase que mon sabre s'enfonçait dans son corps.  
Ses yeux me montraient qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.  
Mais je ne le laissais pas souffrir en faisant ressortir ma lame par le haut de son crane.  
Du sang jaillit sur moi alors que son corps et des morceaux de son crane jonchaient le sol.  
Les autres gardent prirent aussi les sabres ou des armes a feux.  
Mais je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de sonner l'alarme...  
Certain n'avait même pas pu dégainer le sabre que leur sang tapissait les murs de l'enceinte.  
  
Cette douleur... dans ma tête, elle revient...  
Je dois vite... je dois accomplir ma mission...  
Je revois la pluie... et ses corps... par terre...  
C'est moi qui les ai tués...  
Tout ce sang...  
  
Je marchais dans les couloirs obscurs... il n'y avait aucune trace de vie...  
J'ouvrais les cellules une à une et l'une d'elles était occupée, je mettais fin aux souffrances et à l'emprisonnement de son occupant.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'une cellule... celle du fond, qui était protégé par un garde.  
Il se jeta sur moi, effrayé, il ne veut pas mourir... il est protégé par le souffle de la vie.  
Mais je ne me ferai plus avoir, mon sabre le toucha en pleine poitrine.  
Mon coup fut si violent qu'il arracha son cœur de son torse et son sang coulait sous la porte de la cellule.  
Je l'ouvris alors et mon vieil ami semblait m'attendre, il était en train de regarder le sang qui était par terre.  
  
- Je me doutais que c'était toi... même si je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite...tu as beaucoup changé...  
- Je suis venu accomplir mon destin.  
- Donc tu as enfin trouvé ton chemin... après ses dix ans... je suis venu ici pour obtenir la rédemption... mais c'est finalement toi qui va me l'offrir.  
- Oui, je suis la punition divine, adieu mon ami.  
  
Mon sabre trancha sa gorge sans qu'il puisse me répondre.  
Son sang se déversa si rapidement qu'il mourut sans souffrance.  
Son corps était retombé sur son lit qui avait cédé sous son poids.  
Il était par terre et il souriait... je l'avais délivré...  
Et mon mal de tête diminuait lentement...  
Mais je n'avais pas fini, ce n'était que le début...  
Je vais devoir délivrer tout mes amis de la folie...  
Et détruire tout ce qui s'opposera a moi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
J'arrivai enfin à Kyoto.  
Malgré la nuit, cette ville gardait toute sa splendeur.  
Ces rues étaient toujours animées et les gens s'amusaient.  
Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la folie qui entoure notre monde.  
Mais je suis venu apporter le message...   
Le message de dieu...  
  
Je savais où je trouverais mes autres amis.  
Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient beaucoup changé avec le temps.  
Dans une rue assez animée... j'arrivais devant le bâtiment principal d'une vieille guilde...  
Elle existait depuis toujours à Kyoto et il s'y déroulait des combats illégaux.  
Depuis tout temps, l'homme s'entretue sans raison...  
Mais moi je vais lui apporter la mort...  
Qui sera une délivrance pour lui...  
  
Je cherchais mon ami.  
Mais j'avais de plus en plus mal à la tête.  
C'est vraiment insupportable !  
J'ai mal !  
...  
  
Un homme s'approcha de moi, effrayé.  
  
- Vous allez bien Mr ?  
- Oui, lui répondis-je, essoufflé. J'aimerai participer à un de ces combats.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Oui, oui ; je suis sûr, j'aimerais affronter votre champion.  
- Mais Mr...  
- Laisse, lança une voix qui m'était familière.  
  
Mon ami s'était levé de sa chaise pour s'approcher de moi.  
Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnu après tout ce temps.  
Il me reconnaîtra en temps voulu.  
  
- Comme ça tu veux m'affronter ? me demanda-t il.  
- Oui je vois que vous êtes un expert en sabre.  
- Je vois à ton sabre que tu dois sûrement être très fort, j'accepte ce combat.  
- Faites attention Mr, dit l'homme qui m'avait aidé, il n'a pas perdu un combat en dix ans.  
- Cela n'en sera que plus passionnant.  
  
Ils nous conduisirent alors dans l'arrière salle et de nombreux hommes nous rejoignirent.  
Tout ces ignorants étaient surexcités et commençaient à parier de l'argent.  
Ils pariaient tous sur mon ami... sauf un homme que j'ai déjà vu...  
Il m'a certainement reconnu... ce n'est pas grave...  
  
- Le combat peut commencer ! cria l'homme qui allait servir d'arbitre.  
  
Mon ami sorti une épée d'une qualité exceptionnelle...  
A ce que je vois il aime toujours autant les belles armes.  
Il se jeta sur moi pour en finir rapidement mais en une manœuvre je passa derrière lui.  
Il avait l'air un peu surpris et il commença à paniquer en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre.  
  
- Tu es très fort, dit il essoufflé, qui est tu ?  
- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas mon ami ?  
- Non... NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi tu serais revenu au bout de tout ce temps...  
- Je suis venu t'apporter le message de Dieu et ainsi te punir.  
- Mais tu es devenu fou !  
- Non, nous avons fuit il y a dix ans...   
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Nous ne pouvions rien y faire ! Nous ne faisions pas le poids à l'époque !  
- Tu mens... de toute façon il est trop tard pour toi.  
  
Dans un geste désespéré il tenta de fuir le combat mais mon sabre lui entailla tout le dos et il tomba au sol.  
  
- Je t'en pris ! hurlait il. Ne me tue pas !  
- Adieu mon ami.  
  
J'enfonçais mon sabre dans sa gorge, sa tête s'écrasa contre le sol.  
Je tourna alors la lame qui fit craqué tout les os de son cou.  
Ce craquement signifiant sa mort calmèrent ma douleur à la tête.  
  
Un silence de mort planait dans la salle, tout les hommes me regardaient comme si j'étais un assassin.  
Mais je n'en suis pas un... je ne fais qu'apporter le message de dieu.  
  
L'homme qui s'occupait du match s'avança vers moi.  
  
- Mr... hésita-t il, ce n'était pas un combat à mort.  
- Je ne savais pas excusez moi.  
- Mais qui êtes vous pour l'avoir vaincu aussi facilement.  
- Je suis le messager de dieu.  
  
Je reparti alors accomplir mon destin il me restait encore un ami à trouver ici.  
Mais l'homme qui m'avait reconnu m'attendait dehors.  
  
- Si je m'attendais à te revoir ici, dit il.  
- Je suis venu apporter mon message...  
- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps, mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie. Je sais le coup que tu as fait à la prison près d'ici.  
Compte tenu ce qu'il s'est passé ici cela ne peut être que toi.  
Je vais appliquer le Aku Soku Zan.  
- De toute façon, mon message t'était aussi destiné... tu as de la chance, tu seras châtier avant l'heure.  
  
Il couru alors vers moi, son sabre a la main et la lame vers l'avant.  
Il déclencha sa fameuse technique de la main gauche, mais il était beaucoup trop lent.  
Je parai son coup sans difficulté et reculai rapidement.  
Ne lui laissant à peine le temps de se remettre en position, j'étais déjà sur lui et mon sabre se planta dans son épaule gauche.  
Il se mit à hurler et d'un coup vif je lui arrachai le bras dans un grand craquement.  
Il se tordait de douleur et essaya avec sa main droite d'empêcher le reste de son épaule de se détacher du reste de son corps.  
  
- Comment ?! Comment as-tu pu éviter mon Gatotsu si facilement ?!  
- Je te l'ai dit, je suis incombé d'une mission divine, rien ne pourra m'arrêter.  
- Je vais périr des mains d'un fou...j'aurai préféré mourir autrement... mais maintenant achève moi !!!  
  
Ce fut ces dernières paroles, j'enfonçai ma lame dans son bas ventre avant de la faire sortir par le coté.  
Il s'écroula au sol, les yeux plein de colère et tachés de sang.  
J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur lui ce soir, je vais peut être accomplir mon destin en une soirée...  
Cette nuit restera comme la nuit de la rédemption...  
La nuit du sang...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je continuai ma route...  
J'errais dans la ville.  
Je ne savais pas trop où je pourrais trouver mon ami.  
J'aurai du demander à mes autres amis avant de les punir.  
  
Mon mal de tête reprenait...  
Au fur et à mesure que je marchais il augmentait.  
Je devais sûrement me rapprocher de lui...  
Dieu m'indiquait le chemin.  
  
J'arrivais dans une rue où une grande auberge était éclairée.  
Il y avait une certaine agitation à l'intérieur, des gens s'amusaient.  
En entrant je fus très surpris de voir mon ami.  
Il était sur une scène en train de compter une histoire.  
J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître il avait tellement changé.  
Mais les gens semblaient tellement captivés par son récit que je préférai le laisser finir.  
  
Quand il eut terminé il s'approcha de ma table et s'assit a coté de moi.  
Il me regardait en souriant et me tendit sa main.  
  
- Alors beau jeune homme, comme on se retrouve.  
- Tu m'as reconnu ?  
- Bien sur... je m'en serais voulu si tel n'étais pas le cas.  
- Je suis heureux de te trouver ici.  
- Qu'est ce que tu es venus faire à Kyoto alors ? Je te croyais disparu...  
- Je suis venu apporter le message de Dieu.  
- Tu t'es accroché à la religion pour t'en sortir, c'est une bonne chose.  
- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... je pourrai te parler en privée ?  
- Bien sur... mais tu t'es fait attaqué durant ton voyage ? Tu es taché de sang.  
- Le sang...  
  
Nous sommes sortis juste derrière l'auberge pour discuter.  
Je suis déçu qu'il ait tant changé, ce n'est plus l'homme que je connaissais.  
Il a renié tout ce que nous avons fait, la punition divine sera une délivrance pour lui.  
  
- Alors tu voulais me dire quelques choses ?  
- Oui je suis venu te dire adieu.  
- Comment ?!  
- Nous avons fuis il y a dix ans et maintenant Dieu nous punit... et mon sabre est la punition divine.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... nous avons combattu du mieux que nous le pouvions, je m'en suis longtemps voulu d'avoir été si faible...  
Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon maître... je t'ai détesté car je n'avais pas ta force et tu étais le préféré...  
Mais maintenant tout ceci est finit, j'ai suivi sa volonté et je perpétue son histoire.  
- On t'a menti mon ami...  
- Quoi ?!  
- Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, le maître n'a jamais demandé que tu perpétues sa mémoire...  
Tu n'étais rien pour lui et tu ne sera jamais quelque chose...  
C'était une histoire pour que tu continue à vivre... mais je suis venu t'apporter la rédemption...  
- Non... tu mens !! Tu es jaloux de ce que je suis devenu !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirai... je suis bien plus fort qu'avant... je ne fait qu'exécuter ma mission...  
- Pourquoi fais tu resurgir mes vieux démons ! J'avais vaincu ma culpabilité et toi tu viens m'enlever ma dignité !  
- Non... je suis juste venu t'apporter la vérité.  
  
Il se mit alors à pleurer... il me regardait, le regard rempli de haine.  
Il sortit alors un couteau et le lança vers moi.  
Je l'arrêtai en vol et le serrai fort...  
Mon sang coulait lentement sur le sol...  
Et il continuait de me regarder.  
Il sorti alors un autre couteau...  
Il le serra à son tour et son sang coula aussi.  
Et il se le planta violemment dans le cou.  
Il crachait du sang et commençât à s'étouffer.  
Mon devoir était de lui abréger ses souffrances.  
Je couru alors vers lui et lui trancha la tête.  
Celle ci roula sur le sol sur quelques mètres alors que du sang coulait de la base de son cou.  
Adieu mon ami...  
Tu resteras à jamais dans les mémoires liées à la nuit de la rédemption.  
Il ne me restait plus qu'un lieu à visiter.  
Cette auberge maudite...  
Par où tout a commencé...  
Et où tout va s'achever...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
J'arrivai devant l'auberge.  
C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds.  
Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel quand on la regarde.  
Pourtant elle avait une histoire hors du commun...  
Elle me rappelle mon enfance...  
Et cette douleur qui grandit...  
J'ai mal...  
Je dois supporter cette douleur tant que je n'aurai pas achever ma mission...  
Mais c'est trop dur...  
  
Il se met a pleuvoir...  
La pluie lave mon visage de tout le sang que j'ai fait couler de soir.  
Cette pluie et ce sang...  
Je revois encore et encore ces corps par terre...  
C'est moi qui les ai tués...  
C'est moi qui ai fait ça...  
Tout ce sang c'est à cause de moi...  
Et j'ai de plus en plus mal...  
Il faut que j'en finisse...  
  
Je tapais a la porte...  
Au début lentement... mais il pleuvait de plus en plus fort alors je tapais plus fort.  
Une femme vint m'ouvrir, elle était surprise de trouver un visiteur à cette heure ci.  
  
- Vous désirez ? me demanda-t elle d'une voix douce et aimable.  
- Je souhaiterai l'auberge pour la nuit, j'ai été surpris par la pluie.  
- Ho... entrez je vous prie.  
  
La jeune femme me fit entrer dans l'enceinte de l'auberge.  
Dans l'obscurité elle ne m'avait pas reconnu.  
Mais une fois au milieu de la cour, alors que la lune qui était pleine avait réapparu de derrière les nuages elle s'arrêta en criant.  
  
- Mais... mais vous êtes tachés de sang !! Et qu'est ce que vous faites avec un sabre ?!  
- Calmez vous... je suis juste venu apporter le message de Dieu.  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous dites ?!  
  
Malgré la pluie, tout les habitants de l'auberge sortirent à cause des cris de la jeune fille.  
Parmi eux, il y avait l'homme que je cherchais.  
Il possédait deux sabres et il s'avança vers moi.  
  
- Je suis venu achever la nuit de la rédemption... la nuit du sang...  
- Expliquez vous.  
- Tout est arrivé à cause de vous... si vous nous aviez laissé faire tout se serait bien passé...  
nous vivrions dans un monde meilleur où le sang n'aurait pas besoin d'être versé...  
- Ainsi donc nous nous connaissons...  
- Il y a dix ans... vous nous avez fait obstacle et Dieu vient désormais vous punir... par mon sabre...  
- Je me rappelle maintenant de toi... cette histoire est vieille maintenant, beaucoup de choses ont changés.  
Tu ne dois plus vivre dans le passé et trouver ton chemin.  
- Mais j'ai trouvé mon chemin... et le bout de ce chemin est juste devant moi.  
- Ecartez vous !! Il est très fort !  
- Je suis la punition divine... adieu.  
  
Il sortit alors ces deux sabres et m'attaqua directement.  
Il me lança six attaques sur le coté à une grande vitesse.  
Mais lui aussi était trop lent, je me hâtais vers lui mais un vieil homme s'interposa.  
Il ne me ralentit pas pour autant, d'un coup je lui coupai les deux bras et en continuant ma route je lui trancha le dos dans la longueur.  
Alors que je me ruais vers le combat, j'entendais les cries et les pleurs des occupants de l'auberge.  
Ils me donnaient mal à la tête...  
Je n'en peux plus de souffrir...  
J'ai mal...  
Taisez-vous... TAISEZ-VOUS !  
ARRETEZ !!  
L'homme aux deux sabres profita de mon instant de faiblesse pour m'attaquer.  
Il est très fort et a fait beaucoup de progrès mais il est beaucoup trop lent.  
Je voyais ses coups arriver... étant le messager de Dieu je pouvais anticiper toute ces attaques.  
Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser croire qu'il pourrait me vaincre.  
Malgré la pluie je voyais qu'il pleurait...  
C'est peut être la mort du vieil homme...  
Ou il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à la rédemption...  
Il ne peut pas échapper a son destin...  
Il ne peux pas m'échapper...  
  
Alors que je l'avais déjà blessé en plusieurs endroits, il essaya de m'attaquer à nouveau dans un dernier sursaut.  
Mais il était trop tard, mon sabre s'était déjà complètement enfoncé dans sa poitrine et son sang coulait sur mes mains.  
Son visage était à seulement quelques centimètres de moi...  
Il me regardait en pleurant...  
Avant de s'éteindre à jamais.  
  
Je retirais mon sabre de son corps et je sentais la lame glissait dans sa chair.  
Et les autres continuaient à pleurer et crier.  
Je ne le supporte plus alors que les habitants tentaient de fuir il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour les rattraper et les tuer.  
Au milieu de la cour, il restait la jeune fille qui m'avait ouvert.  
Elle était à genoux au dessus du corps de l'homme aux deux sabres.  
La pluie coulait le long de ses long cheveux noir...  
Et elle ne bougeait pas...  
Elle pleurait en silence...  
Attendant la fin...  
Je m'approchais d'elle et elle se retourna vers moi.  
  
- Tu es le sabre divin...   
- Oui... mon sabre apporte le message de Dieu ainsi que la rédemption.  
- Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Alors que nous vivions en paix depuis tout ce temps ?!  
- La temps a choisit votre camp il y a dix ans... mais Dieu a choisit mon sabre pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.  
- Je ne comprend pas...  
- Tu comprendras en trouvant la rédemption.  
  
Mon sabre s'enfonça alors lentement dans son ventre.  
Je remontais doucement et le contenu de son ventre se déversait par terre.  
Terre qui était devenu rouge...  
Elle s'écroula au sol dans un dernier soupir.  
  
J'avais achevé la nuit de la rédemption...  
La nuit du sang...  
Je devais être récompenser par Dieu...  
Mais ma douleur à la tête reprend...  
Ce n'est pas normal...  
J'ai pourtant accompli ma mission...  
Mon destin...  
Non... je ne peux pas mettre trompé...  
Encore une fois...  
Je ne veux pas le croire...  
Non...  
Je ne peux pas mettre trompé...  
Je suis le sabre divin !!  
J'accompli la mission divine !!  
Pourquoi m'aurait on appelé le sabre divin sinon !!  
Je ne comprend pas...  
Je ne peux pas mettre trompé à nouveau...  
Toute ma vie...  
Serait dans l'erreur...  
Je refuse de le croire...  
Mais j'ai encore mal...  
Ce mal à la tête...  
Je ne le supporte plus...  
Il aurait du s'arrêter cette nuit...  
Après l'accomplissement de ma mission...  
Je ne comprend pas...  
J'ai mal...  
Je ne le supporte plus...  
Je ne le supporte plus !!  
Je revois ces images...  
Toujours les mêmes...  
Lors d'une pluie de sang comme celle ci...  
Le soir ou j'ai tué ma famille...  
J'ai fais tombé une pluie de sang...  
Comme ce soir...  
J'étais dans l'erreur et j'ai fait pleuvoir une pluie sang...  
J'ai mal...  
Trop mal...  
Je sais maintenant...  
La nuit de la rédemption n'est pas terminé...  
Il manque mon sang...  
Le sang du messager...  
Celui qui délivrera mon âme de toute ses souffrances...  
Je sens mon sabre qui s'enfonce dans ma poitrine...  
J'ai mal...  
Mes os craquent lentement...  
La lame est froide...  
J'ai froid...  
Mon sang coule maintenant...  
Mon sang...  
Mon sang...  
Je donne mon sang...  
Pour la dernière pluie de sang...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Une pluie de sang...  
Ecrite par MKS.  
Ecrivez moi pour me donnez votre avis: khalseug@chez.com  
Merci d'avoir lu.  
En espérant...  
Que ce soit la dernière pluie de sang...  
  
Master KHAL SEUG 


End file.
